Destiny: Guardians of Light
by TheDigitalDan
Summary: It was the age of miracles...but the Traveler had an enemy...and it found us. The Darkness nearly eradicated us, but we survived. And now it's our turn to fight. We guard the light and destroy the dark. We are guardians. (Rated T for language and intense violence)
1. Announcement

DESTINY: GUARDIANS OF LIGHT ANNOUNCEMENT

hello everyone, I am currently starting a new story to be produced along side Titanfall: The frontier. By the title, you can tell it's "Destiny:Guardians of Light". This will not hinder titanfall in anyway. But the main problem, school has started and homework and assignments are fresh on the horizon, so I'll try to get out the chapters ASAP, but I can't isolate a date which I can update regularly (sorry :( hope you guys understand, thank you for your support)

Guardians of Light will focus on Fire team Sentinel, a rag tag group of guardians consisting of our main character; Isaac Jäger (German for hunter. Typically pronounced like "Yayger") and other characters that will be introduced further into the story , (all characters based off my friends characters in destiny, other than Isaac, who is my character)(meaning the 3-man fire team thing may be tweaked in this story, possibly to the size of raid teams which are yet to be patched into the game.)

I'm excited to write this, and I hope you guys enjoy it it!


	2. Prologue

_Humanity is in ruins, our worlds decimated. An enemy of the celestial being known as the traveller, hunted it for eons and discovered us with its age old enemy. The 'Darkness' began massacring our populas, destroying our cities, crushing our destinies. In the wake of defeat, project GUARDIAN has been inacted by the remnants of Military and governments, ordering that soldiers or anyone with capable abilities to combat our enemies be called upon to reclaim what was ours, to avenge our fallen comrades and guard the last safe guards of humanity. Many compounds and camps have been constructed to defend the remaining population, but all have fallen spare Alpha base-the main operation power for Humanity, which happens to be where the traveller it self hovers over and defends. Walls are being constructed to guard it's borders and keep our enemies out. In a blitz, the darkness struck one last time to attempt obliterating the remains of humanity, but the traveller stopped it, sacrificing it's energy to protect us. Now it lays dormant over the city. The traveller defended us, gave us light in the dark. Now guardians, must return that favour..._

** Old Russia, Earth.**

**Three months after the Collapse event.**

Brisk, breezy, desolate. These were three of many words that came to mind as Isaac patrolled the ruins of the golden age. No matter how hard people held onto hope, that our Destiny still waited out beyond earth...Isaac couldn't see it. Even with the remnants of the first fleet mobilizing to mars, and the second fleet to Venus...there was no way to tell what they'd find in our destroyed societies. The moon had already been sacrificed to keep the hive at bay, who knew how long that'd last. Still, he wished them luck. Maybe other worlds had faired better after the collapse, there was no way to be sure until the first fleet returned...or if they didn't, they certainly haven't checked back in quite some time. It was starting to look even more dire and grim. After a while of searching for anything that could be of use to the many refugee camps, the chill started to take it's toll, Isaac lifted the hood of his cloak over his head, his hands shivering has he did. The cloaks hood brought slight warmth, reminiscint to that of the traveller, every single time it kept the darkness back, after every battle how it still wanted to protect humanity. The traveller was what kept humanity going, even in this apocalyptic aftermath. He tried moving the darker thoughts from his mind, but they kept creeping back, his fear overwhelming his mind.

"Isaac?" A voice called from his headset "yeah, go ahead." He sighed of relief, something came to distract him from the horrible reality, even for a brief moment. "Wrap up in your sector and back to the RV point, we'll be heading back to Camp Alpha." Isaac froze, not just from the cold.."Alpha? That's across the god damn planet. Have we lost that much ground? I thought no contacts been made with hive or the dark since the moon operation last month?! Or the Traveller's last battle at Alpha?" Now things were bad. Alpha base was the main operations point for the remains of humanity. The traveller hovered over head the growing site as walls were already being constructed by what was left of the Military, Titan division more specifically. "Not the darkness Isaac. Something else. New contacts appeared a few hours ago...the fleet is gone..any remains have fallen back to defend alpha, every one. And I mean everyone is falling back to alpha. We are too. Get ready to move. whatever these things are, they're pushing us back, hurry up." Isaac stood in shock for a few moments before grabbing the bag full of supplies he had collected. "Got it, on my way." In slight panic, he started in a run towards the RV point, which would take him Atleast an hour at top speed. He knew he'd never make it if he wasted energy due to his nerves. He slowed his pace and made way through the ruins.

He'd arrived at a familiar sight; a highway with a blockade of empty cars, a normally hectic and heavy populated zone, now completely devoid of life. He'd came through hear early in the morning in a routine raid for supplies. The highway was near a high wall which safe guarded a Russian cosmodrome. A symbol of mankinds achievements and the travellers gifts, now a barren dust bowl. he had tried breaking into the complex before, in search of anything useful, but to no avail. Isaac sighed and sat down briefly to catch his breath. He searched in the bag for a water bottle and took a small sip, being catious to save it for those who needed it most. He began to place the plastic bottle back in the back until a noise had caught his attention. He halted all movement, even refusing to breathe to listen. At first; silence. He sat up, moving his hand for his M4-Carbine, a pre-golden age assault weapon. The sound stopped, but he didn't care, better safe than sorry. He rose to one knee and raised the stock of the rifle to his shoulder, aiming it's 4x ranged scope admist the abandoned vehicles. Minutes passed, but Isaac made no movement. He wanted to be sure he was alone. After another few moments, he grabbed the supply bag and moved quickly. He'd often look over his shoulder, searching for anything pursuing. He saw nothing, but the inhuman noise returned,this time, in force.

Whatever was out there, he'd have to face it. Soon enough Atleast. What ever it was, it was gaining. And it knew he was running. Isaac sat down against another void vehicle and cocked his weapon before speaking on the comm. "Jackson...is there anyone else near my posistion?" He whispered. The response was delayed, but eventually came. "Negative, no one else is in your sector." Isaac felt a cold sweat trickle down his spine. "That's what I thought..." He sighed again and switched off his comm. Isaac leaned from the side of the vehicle, his eye aiming down the weapons sight again, his other free hand drawing his knife. He nearly gasped at what he saw, whatever the creatures were, they weren't hive. They were rugged, almost pirate like looking aliens. They clad red armor and cloaks that had insignias sprayed, scratched or burnt on to it. "What the fuck...?" Isaac mumbled and placed his knife down to an easy obtainable location for later use, then raised his now free hand to the front of his rifle. The aliens were armed and seemed to move in ranks. There was a large being, heavily armored with a massive cloak, he could assume this was a squad leader...or some sort of captain. The next down the ladder was smaller, yet large to his size creatures that had long rifles in hand, he could assume these were snipers or assault troopers. And finally, the smaller aliens that were armed with small handgun looking weapons and knives. It was clear these ones were cannon fodder in relation to the others.

The small creatures, the ones with blades, had blood on them, red liquid dripped from their blades as they patrolled the land as Isaac was doing shortly ago. That alone was enough to inform Isaac of their hostility...no first contact was met with a blade unless the attacker had full intent to kill. Isaac flicked the safety off the rifle and held his breath, lining up his cross hair just slightly above one of the alien's head to compensate for bullet drop. He waited for another brief moment before squeezing the trigger. The cold silent air of Russia was disrupted by a loud crack of a rifle, and the tingle of a bullet casing hit the dirt, followed by the collapse of an alien creature. Isaac crouched back into cover behind the vehicle, panting relentlessly. He moved towards the passenger seat of the vehicle and peered through both the passenger and drivers window to evaluate his shot. The creature was dead, it's blood stained the snow, so Atleast he knew they were killable, that was a welcome change from the Darkness. The other aliens roared, the massive leader pointing towards Isaac's posistion. "Look on the bright side Isaac. You're learning about these fuckers." He shrugged and sighed. The cannon fodder began to rush towards the vehicle while the snipers took vantage points and attempted to flank.

Isaac raised his carbine and sprayed several bullets into the charging aliens, killing Atleast three, wounding two. Easily enough, the first wave had been dealt with. The remaining three though, he assumed were going to be a challenge. Two snipers, and an officer against a single man, who wasn't even a soldier. The odds were grim, but Isaac fought regardless. Over the course of ten minutes, gunfire raged through the air, cracks of bullets marking sides of car, or spraying alien blood everywhere. Isaac scrambled to reload his M4 as the remaining sniper, Captain and two wounded fodder troopers moved in. Isaac gripped his knife he left in the dirt after loading a fresh magazine in his weapon, waiting for the first alien to come within range. The captain came first, which sprung Isaac into action, driving the knife into its throat, causing the hulking beast to collapse and gurgle on its blood. As the captain fell, Isaac quickly pulled the trigger until it ran dry into the remaining aliens. They fell. Painting the snow a majestic white, into a mosaic of bodily fluids. Isaac breathed quick and shallow breaths, processing how the creatures operated in order to inform the rest of humanity on this new threat. He bent over and grabbed one of the aliens side arms...it was unlike anything he'd ever seen, even with the remarkable inventions made during the golden age. it was a pretty basic weapon however. Though different in style and appearance, it still had it's main firing mechanism; the trigger. 'Might as well take a few for R&D to have a look at it...' As Isaac pondered the best course of action, he barely noticed the wounded alien sniper raising it's weapon in a last stand.

Isaac's eyes widened. He made haste and rose the weapon to fire, but the alien drew first. A loud crack filled the air and a large and sharp pain passed through his chest, winding him instantly and pushing him back. At the same time, he managed to get a round off and finish the alien for good...though the alien might as well had won...Isaac dropped to a knee, his hands clamping his chest to stop the gushing blood from escaping the hole in his body. He gasped for air as blood poured from his mouth. His hands shook in terror and pain.

He dropped to his back, quivering in pain, his clothes stained red. "Ja...Jack..son..." He muttered through his coughs "Yeah, Isaac go ahead." Isaac's eyes twitched and fluttered opened and closed. "The..y...work in ranks...little...b...bastards u...p...fron.t...b..b..big ones...in..back...w...watch for..snipers..." The other end of the comm barked and barked, waiting for Isaac to respond or give his location...but it sounded bad over the comm, but it was even worse in person. Isaacs arms dropped to the ground, his body still shaking. Isaac looked to the sky, depressed. Not for his own death...but for not returning the supplies to those who needed it...for not repaying the loyality and safety given to him and humanity by the traveller. He was in to much pain to even cry. His body stopped moving, completely soaked in blood. Isaac grew tired and weary...'just sleep'...he took a final breath, and his eyes fell shut.


End file.
